Hot Weather
by maggiesmith93
Summary: Summary: Hermione is staying at the Burrow the month before 5th year starts. This summer has been unusually hot and shows no signs of letting up. Will poor Ron and Hermione be able to survive the heat? I wanted to write from the perspective of both characters to work on my writing. I tend to favor the person i'm writing for. Sorry if it gets a little confusing. I hope you enjoy


Ron's Perspective:

Ron was in the yard sitting under the large tree off to the side of the Burrow. It wasn't a far walk to this tree, you could still see the top of the burrow over the hill that separated them. This is where he would always go when he felt he needed space from his family. And with the heat this summer, he had been finding himself under this tree frequently. The shade helped a little bit, but it was still too hot for comfort. He was wearing some tattered knee length light grey shorts made out of a light cotton material. It was the only item of clothing that was even bearable in this heat. He had been wearing a white shirt, but took it off once he had made his way outside into the sun. It was barely reaching afternoon, and the sun was at its peak in the sky, causing the tree to provide very little shade to sit under.

He had made his way outside an hour or so ago. Being inside the house with everyone home was stuffy in this weather. And with members of the order constantly popping in and out, it wasn't going to get better any time soon. He had come outside for some fresh air, and to be honest with himself, he needed some space. Not just from his family, but from Hermione. She had arrived last week, and it would be here another three before they could head back to school. It's not that he didn't want to be around her. The opposite actually. The problem was that they were surrounded by his family and he couldn't stop having these….thoughts. He had been able to hide it pretty well so far, but this morning Ginny had come out of her room to find him staring at the bathroom door in a daze. It's not the strangest things she has found him doing, but considering that Hermione was taking a shower on the other side of the door, it might border on the creepiest. She seemed to wave it off as him waiting for the restroom. Ron was fine with that, but sprinted back up to his room before she could somehow read what he was thinking.

This wasn't the first time Ron had found himself thinking about Hermione. He had always thought about her. He couldn't remember a time when anyone else was the main focus of his fantasies. Recently though, they had become a bit overwhelming. Ever since he had seen her at the yule ball, he couldn't seem to get her out of his head. She was absolutely beautiful that night. And every day since then, she seemed to become more and more breathtaking. As he sat under the tree be began to fall into another fantasy. He imagined Hermione coming out of the house and walking toward him.

He knew everything about her and he had somehow managed to capture every perfect possible detail in this fantasy of his. She was wearing a loose bun that sat high on the back of her head. A couple of strands of hair had fallen out of the bun. A few framed her face which looked smooth to the touch. Her hair was a bit messy, but that was Ron's favorite part about her hair. It was untameable. She was also wearing a very tight burgundy tank top. It stopped just short of her waist, causing a bit of skin to show when she reached up to move a strand of hair behind her ear. The top of the shirt was bit tighter, which initiated a lot of focus from Ron on her chest. He was really enjoying this part about the fantasy because she never showed her chest with those stupid uniforms. Though she did look amazing in that too. In the back of his mind, he hoped it wasn't a bad thing that he imagined that she was so large, but considering that this was his fantasy, he could imagine them as big as he wanted. They were definately what he considered the perfect size. What really had Ron was the shorts. They were a light denim jean short with barely any length. They were tight enough to hug in all the right places and showed off the best of Hermione. What was even better was that her legs were visible. Her long, toned, tanned legs that seemed to stretch for miles. And she was barefoot. Ron could not imagine a better image. He had outdone himself with this one.

He laid back against the tree trunk behind him and soaked in as much detail before she could disappear.

"Are you okay?"

Ron snapped out of his trance at the sound of her voice.

"Ron? You okay? You look a little flushed."

She took a step closer to get a better look at him. At this angle, staring up at her, he could not help but be overwhelmed.

This was better than a fantasy. This was the real thing. Hermione was better than anything he had imagined. And here she was flaunting it all in front of him unaware of the effect she was having on him.

"Yea, just needed to get out of that house"

He moved to sit with his back against the tree and brought his knees to his chest. He did not want her seeing anything that would cause her to feel uncomfortable.

She shifted back and forth on her feet. Ron hoped she wouldn't misinterpret his statement as a want to be alone.

Hermione's Perspective:

As Hermione walked down to the kitchen, she heard Ginny talking to her mother on the floor above. She had been casually walking around the house, hoping that it wouldn't be blatantly obvious to the weasleys that she was looking for Ron. She had not seen for a few hours or so, and she was getting a bit anxious for some unknown reason. She walked into the kitchen to find Mr. Weasley speaking with Lupin. They seemed to be deep in discussion. Not wanting to bother them, she made her way out the side door to the yard. A walk around the small pond just over the hill didn't seem like a bad idea with the heat today. It was overwhelmingly warm compared to previous summers and she had not packed accordingly. Ginny had been kind enough to let her borrow some shorts, since she had only brought pants. Then she opted for a shirt she usually wore under a cardigan or sweater since it was a bit tighter on her.

She made her way out the door, and over the hill that hid the pond from the house. As she reached the peak, she saw a glimpse of red under the tree a few feet from the pond. She made her way over and saw Ron who seemed to be sleeping in the shade of the tree. He had taken off his shirt, and was wearing his grey shorts that he usually only wore to bed. He had his back up against the trunk of the tree. One leg was bent up when the other lay flat, and he had his arm resting on the bent knee. He looked good very good because of the recent growth spurt he had, and it help that he had cut his hair finally. That mop of a head had not been doing him any favors last year. Hermione could not seem to look away. She admired the broad shoulders that were tan from all the sun, his chest looked so strong, and that line that made its way down his torso. It defined his abs, which she had never seen this way before. She has seen him change his shirt a few times, and there was that one day his brothers and he had been flying around with their shirts off. But she had only been able to view him from Ginny's window as he flew by that time. Now, he was sitting still, and she could take it all in. It was overwhelming, the feeling she got as she looked at him.

She looked to his face as she got closer and noticed that his eyes were open. She halted abruptly a few feet away from him. He must have seen her gawking at his body while she walked over. Instead his eyes looked glazed over. He seemed to be looking straight through her unaware of her presence.

"Are you okay?"

He didn't respond, but his eyes snapped up towards hers. He seemed to go bright red for a moment as though caught doing something he wasn't supposed to.

"Ron, you okay? You look a little flushed."

Hermione took a step forward to get a better look at him, and was in awe of his arms as he lifted himself closer to the tree. The skin tightened against his muscles, and a warmth overtook her that caused her to stop where she was standing.

"Yea, just needed to get out of that house."

Ron brought his legs up closer to his chest so they were both bent in front of him. His elbows resting on his knees. He didn't say anything else, and didn't seem to want to carry on the conversation. His new position blocked Hermione's view. Maybe he felt uncomfortable without a shirt in front of her. This thought made her feel awkward and sad because Ron without a shirt was a sight to behold. He was always good looking no matter what they were wearing. She thought he had even been able to put off that horrible coat his mother had sent him for the yule ball last year. The clothes hadn't been the best, but when she looked at his smile when she first saw him, he had looked amazing. That was until he started saying those awful things. Even so, Hermione could not help but imagine what the night would have been like if she had said no to Krum and gone with Ron instead. He had asked her last minute and only as a friend, but maybe they would have left more than friends. She thought about that alot, and now with the knowledge of what he looks like shirtless, she was bound to think about it much more.

She noticed him just staring up at her from his seated position against the tree. It wasn't very clear from his statement if he wanted her to stay or preferred to be left alone. She didn't fancy the idea of heading back to the house. It was a bit too crowded, especially now that she had certain thoughts roaming around in her head. But she also felt a bit hurt thinking that he would prefer to be left alone. Personally she enjoyed the time she had with Ron. Sure they would argue and fight over random irrelevant topics, but that wasn't too bad compared to when they were laughing or just talking. It made those moments worth it. But she didn't want to annoy him with her presence if he didn't want her around.

"Well, I'm gonna go walk around the pond for a bit…."

Hermione hesitated before walking off to see if Ron would say anything to stop her. She wanted nothing more than for him to say that he didn't want her to leave.


End file.
